Super Nuclear Activity ~Meka~/Cap 4
Capítulo IV: Viejo Vale. La estaban cagando muy al fondo. Eran dos rubios en una misma pista; Martín y Sebastián. Esta vez, no había ninguna rana que les interumbpiesen la corrida; era una simple carrera. Sebastián era un chico rubio, con ojos marrones, gafas y mente abierta. Era el más rápido de la clase debido a su poder: volar. Según Martín, era un buen amigo, muy buen amigo, pero siempre decía que '"la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío", así, siendo capaz de jugártela cuando menos te la esperes... Manuel miraba con admiración a los dos alumnos. Según el profe, eran los que mejores notas sacaban, aún así, este año, Martín cayó muy bajo, suspendiendo dos fundamentos muy importantes. A Sebastián se le había permitido usar su poder, pero ahora estaba corriendo como el otro hacía. Al poco tiempo se hartó. Dio el último paso en tierra para sacar sus alas y echar a volar. Martín se dio cuenta al instante, haciendo que el suelo arda en llamas y sacando algo parecido a un monopatín de skate. Cogió carrerilla e impulso y se subió en su skate. Iba tan rápido que ambos iban a la misma velocidad. Estaba tan reñido que algunos de los espectadores ya estaban frunciendo el ceño, apostando por quién ganaría. El profe seguía de brazos cruzados. Un profesor típico de esos que te suspendes y lo hiciste todo bien, y cuando le preguntas se encoge de hombros. Más bien llamados "hijos de la re mil puta que les parió", según Martín. Pero aquel día nada acabaría bien... Martín se dobló el pie. Nadie sabe cómo, pero lo apoyó mal en el piso y seguramente se lo fracturó. Pero no podía ponerse escallola porque, para empezar, ardería en llamas, ya que sacó 0 en control de su poder. Era horrible. Más, no podía tocar a Manuel ya que había desarrollado bien la "tez de hielo", una habilidad que se da en las personas como estas que pueden controlar el hielo. Y si lo tocaba, se derritiría hasta quedarse hecho agua, y él no quería matar al castaño. — Manu... — Cierra el hocico. He tenido que acompañarte al puto médico por ser tan descuidao'... — ¡Échale la culpa al piso, yo no quise hacerme daño, no soy un hijo de puta! Es decir, no soy masoquista... El doctor abrió la puerta. — Martín Fernández Vargas. Pase a la consulta. — Creí que eras Vargas no más... encima mientes... — Uy sí, un dilema por mi puto primer apellido. Vos no sabes aún lo que es una verdadera mentira... La cara melancólica de Martín seguía sin desear nada. *Flashback* Escuchar mientras — Nunca fuiste un humano. Has sido una especie extraña por culpa de residuos nucleares, y aún así sirves. Ojalá algún día puedas estudiar en un colegio para darle uso a tu poder... ¡bingo! — ¿Qué dices, papá? ¿Que no soy como... los demás? ¿Pero quién te crees que soy? ¡Soy tu hijo! — No tienes más de 9 años... los avances técnicos y... tengo un amigo... ¡Pronto serás el rey del mundo! — ¿Hum? Martín hizo caer su mechón sobre su nariz. "I told the world, one day I would pay back" Tenía toda la ropa quemada y rasguñada, se podría decir que eran trapos quemados. Las manchas de carbón en la cara de Martín seguían destacando en todo su cuerpo, y la sangre naranja se esparcía por el suelo. "But I don't even know if I believe it when I'm saying that" Sin embargo, la sonrisa feliz en su semblante seguía haciendo temblar de miedo a su padre. "Doubt startin' to creep in, everyday is just so grey and black" — Hijo... lo siento... Varios años tarde — ¡Hijo de...! Los abucheos rodeaban al rubio, que yacía en una esquina del liceo, siendo apedreado y pateado, insultado, estaba roto. ¿Un chico tan feliz con una expresión tan triste? Martín era el más alto de la clase, y hubo una equivocación. En el aula, había una pecera. Uno de sus compañeros le dio con un palo y esta se rompió, y cuando la maestra preguntó le echaron la culpa al más alto y patoso: Martín. Él tuvo cosas que decir en su defensa, pero la maestra se hartó y les puso un examen sorpresa. Todos suspenderían, ya que el tema no lo habían ni empezado. Bueno, Martín sí. Empezaron a insultarle y a hundirle, estaba pisado. No tenía más de 12 o 13 años. — ¡Capullo! — ¡Huevón, gilipollas! La temperatura en la cabeza de Martín subió de una manera exagerada. Abrió los ojos, y súbitamente, hubo una explosión alrededor de él, compuesta por ceniza, polvo tóxico, fuego, lava y vapor. Hasta él mismo se asustó. El enfermero tuvo que venir pitando para auxiliar a los chicos quemados y al borde de la muerte, cuando el padre de Martín le cogió del cuello de la camiseta y se encerró con él en el cuartillo de material de deporte. — Hijo, ven conmigo. — ¿Para? —las lágrimas de Martín pararon de brotar, pero seguían cayendo por su mejilla— Aquí no hay salidas ni puertas secretas ni nad... El padre le dio a un botón y se abrió un portal en la pared. — ¡Salta! — ¡¿Estás loco, viejo?! El hombre empujó al adolescente. Tiempo más tarde, Martín se levantó de repente, asustado y sudando. Estaba en "aquella" colina. Con la misma ropa que hace unos capítulos la escritora describió. — Qué... — ¡Bienvenido! Era su padre, que le recibía con brazos abiertos, y tras él, una construcción recién empezada de un... edificio sin determinar. — ¿Qué carajo es esto? — ¡Es otra dimensión en la que tú y niños parecidos pueden estudiar! Y así comenzó todo... o al menos eso parece. Paren música (¡Recomendable escucharla entera! *-*) *Fin del flashback* — ¿Que te caíste? —el doctor sonrió divertido. — No le de rodeos, acabe ya con todo, córteme el brazo si es necesario, no quiero vivir con esta humillación de puta escallola. — Vale, vale joven —el médico se sobresaltó—. No tiene por qué ponerse así. Voy a quitarle ya la escallola. — Este es mi padre... Manuel miró hacia el hombre mayor, pero de apariencia adulta. Sonrió forzado y saludó con la mano. — ¡Así que tú eres de quien Martín tanto me hablaba! —Martín giró la cabeza, mirando hacia su padre y frunció el ceño, dándole un codazo— Ejem, un placer conocerte. Mi nombre es Antonio Fernández Carriedo y estoy acá para controlar este avanzado establecimiento, que como puedes ver tiene tales ventajas como para cerrar tu cuarto bajo "Sistema de Huella Dactilar", SHD para hacer siglas. Espero de ti un buen alumno y estudiante, González. — ¡Le dije que no me llamase por mi apelli...! Bueno... da igual... — ¿González? —Martín rió, extrañado por el peculiar apellido que raramente se oía en Argentina— ¡Aunque parezca raro no lo oí nunca, te felicito por sorprenderme! Manuel estuvo a punto de sacar el dedo del medio y hacerle el típico gesto de provocación, llamado "corte de manga". Pero la autoridad frente a él le impidió de una manera repentina hacer ese vulgar gesto, por su parte. Antonio le dio una palmadita a Manuel en la espalda y le sonrió cálidamente. Manuel se sonrojó y echó la cabeza hacia abajo, mirando hacia una esquina. Martín se bebía los arcoíris que lloraba por tanta "cutesidad". — ¡Ay sos tan lindo! — Vete a la... quiero decir, ándate a... a paseo —intentando no decir nada burro, agarró su mochila, se la colocó sobre uno de sus hombros y se retiró. Ese gilipollas le recordó a su padre de nuevo. Pero... ¡si estoy en otro mundo, no me encontrarán ni en bro...! ¡¡¡TIARE!!! Manuel volvió corriendo cerca de Martín y su progenitor. Con cara de preocupado, preguntó por ella. — ¡Pero... ¿Y Tiare?! ¡¡Qué pasa con ella!! ¿No tiene poderes? — Sí tiene. — ¡¿Entonces por qué no está acá?! — Mandé a otro recluta en busca suya. — Uf... alivio... por cierto, ¿sabe usted qué poder posee? — Si no recuerdo mal a mi edad, creo que podía envenenar cosas. — Ah con razón cada vez que me daba una manzana limpia me decía que la volviese a enjuagar... Bueno, hasta luego fami... — ¿Familia? —Martín hizo tambalear su mechón, que tenía forma de signo de interrogación. — No, es un decir... es decir, yo no soy tu hermano, ni nada parecido es solo que... ay Dios, ¡llévame Caleuche! Y con las manos en alto, puso su dedo pulgar en el panel frente a su puerta, la cual se abrió hacia arriba, dejándole paso. Manuel entró, apagó todas las luces y encendió una simple vela, también abrió su libro de "Don Quijote de La Mancha", que se había leído cuatro veces consecutivas y seguía admirando sus técnicas de escritura, deseando escribir algún día como Miguel de Cervantes. Entonces recordó aquellos días de cuando él tenía unos 12 años y le escribía cuentos a su hermana, que venía siempre llorando de la escuela por hechos conflictivos. Cada uno de esos cuentos tenía una moraleja en relación con sus problemas, y provocaban la sonrisa de la menor. Eso le agradaba mucho. ¡Y pensar que le volvería a ver puede que dentro de dos días! Capítulo siguiente → Categoría:SNA